pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Ghost of a Chance!/Transcript
(The group is walking to Lavender Town. Sugar looks nervous. This didn't escape the notice of little Polly.) Polly: Something wrong, Sugar? You're not your usual cheerful self all of a sudden. Sugar: 'No! No, no, everything's fine. Everything's okay... ''(She smiles nervously.) (Polly wasn't sure she believed that. She walked up to Caber.) '''Polly: Caber, I'm worried about Sugar. She's not her usual self. Caber: (looks) Hmm. You're right, Polly. That's not like her. Polly: Is there something we can do for her? Caber: It might be best if we left her be for now. She'll tell us when she's ready. Polly: I hope you're right. (holds Caber's hand) (They go into Lavender Town, and Sugar tenses up.) Polly: (notices) Caber, look. (points) Caber: (looks) Sugar, why are you tensed up? Is something wrong? Sugar: '''Mm-mm! '''Joel: C'mon, Sugar. Spill the beans. Sugar: '''How about you hold your tongue? '''Polly: Please tell us, Sugar. We're worried about you. I'm worried about you. Sugar: 'You'll find out soon enough. ''(This made the others feel uneasy.) '''Big Faye: Um, shouldn't we go to the Pokémon Center so your Pokémon can heal up? Caber: Good idea, Big Faye. Let's go. (They walk to the Pokémon Center. Big Faye waits outside, while also drawing some attention to herself. She waved a friendly hello to those who saw her, and fortunately, a lot of them waved hello back. Just then, some Ghost-type Pokémon appeared. They were a Gastly, Haunter, Misdreavus, and Duskull.) Big Faye: ''(giggles)'' Aw, hello, little ones. (giggles) (Inside, Caber and the others were still trying to figure out what was wrong with Sugar...) Sugar: 'I'm fine! ''(...With little success. Suddenly, Sugar spied someone entering the Pokémon Center. It was a girl much older than the group. She had a black T-shirt, pink skirt, and knee-length black boots, and wore her blonde hair in two part braids, followed by a Gengar. Sugar immediately hides under a table.) '''Sugar: '''I'm not here! '''Polly: (peeks under the table) What're you talking about, Sugar? Of course you're here. Sugar: ''(through her teeth) Be ''quiet! Caber: (rolls his eyes) Sugar, c'mon. You're making a scene. Now come outta there. (goes to pull Sugar her out) (The girl looks over.) Girl: 'Well, if it isn't the party animal. ''(Sugar fought to get out of Caber's grip, but Caber was much stronger and he managed to pull her out from under the table. Then he realized...) '''Caber: (to the girl) You two know each other? Girl: 'Unfortunately. Sugar's my party-crazed sister. ''(Caber, Joel, and Polly gasped.) '''Joel: (to Sugar) That girl is your sister? Sugar: '''Yep. '''Polly: Why didn't ya tell us, Sugar? Sugar: '''See, she and I aren't necessarily close... '''Polly: Like you and I are? (Sugar nods her head yes.) Caber: (puts Sugar down, to her big sister) Well, anyway, my name's Caber. (offers a handshake) Girl: Name's Selena. (returns handshake) (Gengar jumps up behind Caber.) Joel: '''Uh... Caber? Don't look behind you... '''Caber: (confused) Say what, now? Joel: 'Just don't look behind you... ''(But Caber did... And saw Gengar.) '''Joel: '''I TOLD YOU NOT TO LOOK! '''Caber: (unfazed) What's the matter? It's just a Gengar. Joel: 'I think Gengar eats the souls of people! ''(Caber then noticed Sugar was hiding under the table again.) '''Caber: Sugar? Really? It's only a Gengar. Now come out. (pulls Sugar out again) (Gengar tries to eat Sugar's hair.) Sugar: EEEEEEEE!!!! (waves her hands and arms wildly at Gengar) Get away, get away, get away! (Joel can't help laughing at Sugar's reaction.) Caber: (concerned) Sugar, what's the matter with you? Sugar: 'IT'S EATING MY HAIR! AND I'M SCARED OF GHOST-TYPES! ''(Everyone, minus Selena, looked on in surprise.) '''Selena: '''You never did like Lavender Town, did you? '''Caber: Um, no offense, but since you're Sugar's sister, couldn't you be a little more sympathetic? Category:Pokémon Legends Transcripts